


Are The Stars Out Tonight?

by NotoriouslyBlonde



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Adrien, adrienette fluff, i think i gave myself diabetes with this one, love-sick adrien, love-sick marinette, two sleepy teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriouslyBlonde/pseuds/NotoriouslyBlonde
Summary: The stars may be covered, but they are always out and about, waiting to be seen.All you need to do is wait for the moment they can be seen, and you’ll be shown a whole new, beautiful world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Are The Stars Out Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the wonderful Callmedale! Hello all! Welcome to my fluff! This is... the second fluff fic i have ever written, if i am not msitaken. Amyway, i am just slightly sleep deprived, and it has bleed into how i wrote this. so... Enjoy the tooth rotting fluff i have birthed into this world! and make sure to bring a tooth brush and mouth wash!

Lying in her bed, Marinette tries to drift off to sleep for what feels like hours. But, when she checks her phone for the time with a frustrated huff, it reads that it has only been 10 minutes since she last checked.

Letting out a long, low groan, she drops her phone and flops back down on her back. 

_‘Why am I having so much trouble sleeping?Isn’t Tikki always saying that “Sleep is good for the soul”?’_

She clamps her eyes shut and squirms under the covers to find a comfortable position. She does this for who-knows-how-long, twisting and turning, grunting and groaning. 

With another huff Marinette rolls over and grabs her phone again, only to find that just _5 minutes_ have passed. She lets out a growl, and looks up to the skylight, looking at the clouds, wondering if there would be a break through them to reveal the nighttime sky and stars.

She wonders if she’s the only one looking at the sky, wishing for the clouds to part.

It’s always such a wondrous thing to see the stars, a rare sight in Paris. It’s been a few months since she’s seen the stars, and she’s finding that she’s longing for those twinkling balls of light. 

But there’s a sight she longs to see more than she does the stars. 

She turns her head to the side and looks at her phone, but she doesn’t see it, for she is lost in memories and day (night) dreams. 

The word “boyfriend” is such a wonderful word. A word that fills her with a warmth that could rival getting a hug from her Papa and Maman. Marinette can’t hide the smile spreading across her lips like wildfire in a dry forest if she wanted to. Not when she thinks about her boyfriend. 

For years, she’s fantasized about being able to use that word, to be someone’s and to have someone. Someone she can call at any time to talk about something. About her stresses, her emotions, her thoughts. Someone who supports her through everything. 

And, now that she thinks about it, the real thing is _so much_ **better** than any fantasy she could conjure up. Knowing the feel of her boyfriend against her as they sleep, the feel of his head on her shoulder as they watch a show or movie. The way his hand fits her just so perfectly as they work on their homework. The way his hugs feel. The way he looks at her, with such love and adoration that if the sun were to be turned off, his eyes alone could light the way. 

The way he talks to her, with respect, and care, mischief and humor. The way he’s always looking for a way to bring up the mood, searching for a way to make her laugh. To make her feel valued and wanted. 

The way he comes to her to vent, the way he lets himself be vulnerable around her. 

It’s all so, so much better than any dream, any fantasy. The things she’d dream about before… they are hollow renditions of the real deal. 

Adrien Agreste, her boyfriend. The best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. 

Yesterday was their one month anniversary. All they had done was take a fully loaded picnic basket, a laptop, a blanket and a few pillows up to Marinette’s balcony. They stayed up there for hours, laughing at the shows they’re watching, pointing out plot holes and stupid tactics. They shared the food, lowering bits and pieces into each other's mouths as if the other was ruling royalty from the 1800’s. They huddled closer together as the wind blew past them, wrapping the blanket around their shoulders. 

It was the most blissful thing she had ever experienced. 

Correction, the _second_ most blissful. Nothing can beat the absolute bliss that fills her entire being when they kiss. When the world around them melts into nothing but a muted background as their minds explode with color and love and excitement and contentment. 

She remembers the day Adrien came to her, a hand on the back of his neck, his legs shaking ever-so-slightly, his eyes darting around everywhere, but always landing back on her face. Her lips, her eyes, back to her lips, and then her eyes again. 

She remembers how his voice sounded, nervous and wavering as he stammered his words through his uncooperative mouth and tongue. _‘H-hey Marinette! It’s uh, it’s been a while since we talked, well, three day but that’s beside the point. I-I, you’re amazing and awesome and so talented and amazing and wonderful and so kind and popular and thoughtful and strong and amazing and i- Ijustreallylikeyouawholelotandiwaswonderingifyou’dliketogoonadatesomtime?’_

Her smile grows impossibly wider at the memory. She’s fairly certain that she broke his eardrums from her corresponding screech, and she knows for a fact that he had a few bruises from how hard she tackle-hugged him. 

For years, she was the one who was tongue tied around him, it was quite satisfying to see him stuttering and shaking in his designer sneakers. And to see his beautiful, wonderful, sunshine face heat up like the surface of the sun as he registered that they were on the ground, her on top of him. 

Some days, it feels like a dream, it all seems too good to be true, but then… Adrien holds her hand, or he hugs her, or kisses her and it feels just so right that it can’t possibly be a dream. 

Marinette reaches for her phone and wakes it up, her heart filling with warmth as she looks at the lock screen. It’s a picture of the two of them, Adrien is laying in the grass, his arm extended up and to the side, his other arm wraps around her waist as he pulls her to his chest. He has the biggest, doppiest, heart melting smile she has ever seen (It could put Chat to shame with how big it was), and his eyes were shining so bright the emerald green looked like other worldly stars. His pupils are dilated so much, they seem almost inhuman. Marinette’s eyes are shining just as bright, like the clear sky, or the brightest blue stars. She’s smiling just as big, the edges of her eyes crinkling as her cheeks burn pink. Just a few shades lighter than the blush coating Adrien’s cheeks. 

They had spent their third date at the park, eating dinner as a picnic, and messing around the park for hours. Adrien had just barely tackled her to the ground (He took the opportunity to roll midair and land on his back to take the brunt of the fall. He said that he did it because he was raised to be a _gentleman_ and chivalry is _not_ dead, but she has a sneaking suspicion that he was just showing off. She isn’t complaining, though) and he initiated a tickle fight. One that he subsequently lost, because apparently, he is the most ticklish person she has ever met, right alongside Chat Noir. 

The tickle fight lasted for no more than 5 minutes, and when it was over, Adrien had pulled her to his chest and he took this picture. 

With a content and dreamy sigh, Marinette opens her phone and navigates to her contacts, clicking over to her favorites list and tapping on his contact info. The profile picture she has for him is when they went to an amusement park for their first date, they had just bought some cotton candy and he just stared at it for a solid _minute_ , his eyes twinkling in disbelief, mouth open ever so slightly as the tip of his tongue rests on his bottom lip. 

She spent a long time debating what his profile picture should be, it was a close battle between the amusement park picture or a picture that Alya had taken for her when they shared their first kiss on a double date with Alya and Nino. Marinette looks over to the corkboard above her bed, where said picture is tacked to the board. It shows Adrien and Marinette holding hands between them, pressed between their chests, her other hand on the back of his neck as his is on the small of her back. His blonde hair is a mess, and falling to the side as his head is tilted to kiss her better. 

Looking back to her phone, she wonders if it’s a good idea to send him a text. To see if he’s awake, and wanting to talk. But… He had two shoots today, he’s certainly fast asleep by now, and she’d feel horrible if she woke him up from his fully deserved sleep. 

But… she really, really, really wants to hear his voice. One last time for the night. It would certainly help her fall asleep. (She hasn’t heard his voice all day, you can’t blame a girl for wanting to hear her boyfriend’s voice as she’s trying to sleep!)

But.... he’s sure to be exhausted. 

With a disappointed huff, Marinette closes the messaging app and as she’s about to lock her phone, it starts buzzing as the profile picture of Adrien shows up on an Incoming video call screen. A smile splits her face in two as she answers the call, eager to see her boyfriend for the first time that day (Okay, fine! It’s only been 4 hours since he last sent her a picture, but that’s not the same!)

“Hey, Babe!” she calls with unconcealed excitement.

“Hey, Love,” Adrien replies groggily, his hair a damp mess of blonde locks. “What’s up?”

“Not the moon” she grumps, glaring at the clouds in the sky. 

At this, Adrien raises an eyebrow. “Uh, I’m fairly certain the moon is up, it’s just hidden-”

“Oh, let me have this, you adorable nerd!” she pokes her tongue out at him, and giggles as he sticks his tongue right back out at her. 

She breathes a love-sick sigh, “What’s up over there on your end? Why aren’t you asleep? Didn’t you have two shoots today?”

“Uhhh… “ Adrien’s eyes cross as he focuses on her questions and how to answer them coherently and in the correct order (He does this whenever he’s tired, it is the most adorable thing she has ever seen!) “Yeah, there were two shoots today, they were hot and sticky and yucky and mean and bad and I really wanted you there because it was so boring and I had to model with a girl and she was on my arm and I felt like I was cheating on you, please don’t tell me I was cheating on you, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, please-”

“Adrien,” Marinette cuts in with a laugh, rolling her eyes, he gets so worrisome and rambly when he’s tired, “you didn’t cheat on me, I promise!”

“But how do you _know_ ?” he whines, followed by a _‘fwop’_ as he lands face first on his bed, his voice starting to waver.

Struggling to keep herself from laughing, she tries to reassure him. “Adrien, you did- you did _not_ cheat on me. Answer me this, okay?”

“...Okay,” comes his soft, heart warming, and tear bringing mutter. 

“Did you kiss her?”

“Oh, _hell no_!” he cries, the phone shaking as he violently shoots up into a sitting position. 

“Did you touch her anywhere you shouldn’t have?”

He turns an incredulous look at her through the phone, “Are you _crazy_?! Of course I didn’t” his eyes suddenly darken, lips curing into a smirk as he rumbles out, “these hands are reserved for my lady, and my lady alone” Marinette has to repress a shiver at the change in tone. 

“Then, you see, you dork, you did not cheat on me!” 

Adrien is quiet for a moment, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he looks at her like she’s the moon. “You’re sure?”

Marinette sends him a reassuring smile. “Of course, Love.”

Adrien puts the phone to his chest and falls back on the bed again, a muttered “Oh thank _God_!” falling from his lips. 

“You never answered my question,” Marinette says after a minute of silence, “What are you doing up so late?”

After a second’s pause, the phone screen shifts and Adrien looks at her with squinted eyes. “Why are you awake?”

“I asked you first!”

“...You did?”

“Yes, you doof.”

“Oh… uh…” his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. “You know, I actually have no idea. I was just… awake?”

Marinette leans into the phone screen, “are you lying?”

“Babe, I don't thin’ i have the men… metal capacity to lie to you at th’s moment in time.” 

Marinette can’t help but let out a laugh. It’s true, when he gets tired, he loses his whole ability to lie. “I love you.”

There’s a gasp on his side of the phone and suddenly the phone drops and a whispered “Shit” can be heard before his face appears again, sheepish and excited. “You love me?!”

Marinette quirks a brow in patience. “Yes, love.”

“Like… _love_ -love? Not _friend_ love?”

“You’re one to talk, mister ‘You’re just a friend’!”

“Oh shhhhhhhhhhhush, you!”

They both dissolve into giggles for a few seconds before comfortable silence falls between them, both of them looking into the other’s eyes. 

“What’re you doin’ wake?” Adrien asks, head tilting to the side like a kitten. 

“Oh, me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I just couldn’t sleep, is all!”

“Awww, do you want me to come over?”

“Would it be bad if I said yes?”

“No, not at all! I’ll be over in 5 minutes!”

“Adrien, it’s midnight, there is no way you could possibly come over.”

“Sure there is! Pla-”

“Adrien.”

Adrien looks at her, dropping his hand from the fist he had raised up. “Yes?”

“It’s midnight.”

“...Yeah?”

“So everyone else is asleep.”

“Uh-huh… what’s the point?”

“My point is, the Gorilla is asleep, Nathalie is _also_ asleep, and you can’t drive.”

At Adrien’s continued look of confusion, Marinette decides to further elaborate. “This means that you can’t come over, no matter how much i want you to.”

“Oh…” Adrien’s face falls, and he falls to the floor, twirling a finger along the polished grains of the wood. “I’m sorry.”

“Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But you want me there with you and I can’t be there.”

“Awww, Adrien…” Marinette presses her phone to her chest. “That’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself for that!”

“But I want to be there too!” he whines. 

“Love, you’ll see me tomorrow before school.”

“But that’s not enough!”

Marinette opens her mouth to reply, but something he said previously catches up to her and gives her pause. “...Adrien… what were you going to say when you said ‘Pla’?”

Adrien is silent for a whole minute before replying. “Oh, uh… I was gonna say ‘Plague the sleep taker! Because, you know, I was gonna come over and snuggle you and love you and kiss you and sing yo to sleep?”

It… seems a bit far-fetched to her, but this is Sleepy™ Adrien, and he has said weirder things before. (Like that one time he told her about a dream he had in which he was a hamster and he was doing ninja things to get to her bakery to eat croissants.)

“I love you too, Adrien.”

Another gasp, “I love yo too!”

Marinette pulls the phone from her chest and a yawn escapes her mouth as she reads the time on the screen. “Love, it’s really late, it’s time to go to sleep”

“ _NNnnnnnnn_ noooooooooooooo” he growls out, and Marinette has to shake her head to get the image of a cat growling out of her mind. 

“C’mon, I’ll see you in the morning!”

“But I want to see you _now_!” he whines.

“...Then look at your screen.”

Adrien looks from the floor, his finger going still as he looks her in the eyes. “Woah…” he breathes, eyes and pupils going wide, as though this were the first time he laid eyes on her, “you are the most beautiful thing I have _ever_ seen.”

Despite hearing this plenty of times before, Marinette can’t help but blush at the unabashed adoration in his gaze. 

“I love you, Adrien.”

“Awwww, shucks” Adrien looks at the ground again, tilting his head down as he rubs at the back of his neck.

Marinette sputters out a laugh, “What- who says ‘Shucks’ anymore?”

“OH! I forgot to tell you! I saw Cars yesterday! Mater is amazing and reminds me of Nino in a weird sort of way and McQueen and Sally are so frickin’ adorable and I just- I can’t, I can’t even-”

Marinette laughs at his ramblings, loving the way his eyes light up as he tells her about the things he’s finally able to do. “Dork.”

“Ah, but I’m _your_ dork!” 

This elicits a laugh from her. “Okay, you’ve got me there.” 

Adrien sighs, it’s full of content. “Yeah, I do have you… And _you_ have _me_!”

“You sure bet I do!”

They fall into companionable silence once more, and after a few minutes, Marinette looks to her skylight again and gasps as she sees that the stars are out.

“You good, Babe? I mean you are good, you’re the goodest person I know.”

“Yeah, yeah, i’m good, but, can you do something for me?”

“You bet I can!”

“…What do you want me to do?” Marinette’s eyes are transfixed on the stars shining in the clear night sky, but she can hear the way his eyebrows are squished together in confusion. 

“Could you look out your window for me?”

A few stumbling steps later, and Adrien replies “As you wish”

Marinette takes a moment to smile at the reference. 

“I love you, too. Now answer me this: are the stars out tonight?” 

There’s silence, then his voice. “Mare, the stars are always out?” 

“Not what I mean. Can you see the stars?” 

He goes silent again. “Yeah, I can see the stars.” he says, in awe. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” 

There’s a soft thump. “They sure are. That’s why I like astronomy so much. So many beautiful things out there.” 

Marinette smiles. It’s so nice to hear him talk about his passions. He listens to her talk about fashion and designs all the time, she’s really glad he found something he enjoys too. 

“But they only reflect the light you give off.” 

Marinette smiles wider, a giggle falling from her lips. “You’re hopeless.” 

“Only when I’m not with you, Marinette. Only when I’m not with you.” His voice is full of adoration and love. 

“Then I’ll never leave.” 

“Then I’ll look for you in the stars.” He says. 

“And I’ll look for you in the stitches.” She returns.


End file.
